1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an illumination apparatus management system, etc., managing a plurality of illumination apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-state light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have a small size, a high efficiency and a long life, and thus hold great promise as a light source of various products. Among those products, research and development of illumination apparatuses including LEDs have been carried out in recent years.
On the other hand, a maintenance and management system has been known for leasing (renting out) a fluorescent lamp for illumination and ensuring management such as replacement and disposal of the lamp after the rental (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-331051).